


A safe Haven

by Pluh



Category: Haven - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluh/pseuds/Pluh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have begun their quest to find the demon that killed their mother all those years ago. Each mission brings them closer to finding the yellow eyed monster, but the brothers are being pushed to their limit and are in desperate need of rest. They eventually find a place where they believe they can go that doesn't have troubles, where there are no demons, a place that's their safe haven. But not all is what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hello all, this is my first attempt at writing anything that is related to the show Supernatural, and I know that the following for the show and fanfic is huge, and as passionate about it as I am so I am excited about doing this. I have been a huge fan and have been following the show since it started and have had many ideas about a Fic but this is the first one to really jump out at me. Now...As you can see this is a cross over of sorts with the show Haven, another great show by the way, which is also a first for me. I've never even read a cross over fic before, but like I said, this idea just jumped out at me, so I hope you enjoy. This story starts out during the first season of Supernatural but before Haven started**.

* * *

 

Demon hunters; It's not a profession that any guidance counselor from any school will tell a student that they will end up with as a future career. Most don't even know it even exists or is needed as they go on with their lives, completely oblivious to the dangers around them. Those that are in this life of hunting ghosts and demons have had some sort of tragedy happen to them that has pulled them into this life of a hunter.

The Winchester family is no different. Since the murder of Mary Winchester in 1983, the three men have been fighting monsters that most people believe to be myth. She was the wife of John and mother of Dean and Sam, and the reason why the boys have been driving across the country searching for supernatural events in hope that they find what killed Mary. The jobs they do are endless and most involve fighting creatures that would cause any normal person to think twice about their sanity after seeing them, but not the Winchesters.

It's a thankless job that brings them on impossible missions where the brothers find themselves in small towns that are barely a blip on the map. They help the people that are being affected by the evil around them, then leave to go onto the next job, and this last case is no different. It had been a long trip that had brought them to the small college town in New York after a married couple had mysteriously been murdered, but it had been worth it.

The brothers had to deal with a ghost of a troubled little girl that had been killing people over the course of century. Sam and Dean had investigated and found out that this little girl had lived nearly a hundred years ago, and apparently had murdered her parents. She was then adopted by another family, and she killed them as as well. The father of her new family was initially blamed and the picture they were all portrayed in became haunted by them both due to the grizzly nature of their murders. The picture went from house to house with deaths happening each time it was hung on the new owners wall. In the end the Winchester brothers were successful, by stopping the ghost, and in the process Sam had befriended the art gallery owners daughter where the murderous painting had been sold.

Her name is Sarah Blake, and Dean smiles as the memory of his brother kissing her replays. She was hot, and at first Dean couldn't understand what she saw in the dork who is his brother. Normally Dean is the one who gets all the attention, but she apparently had vision problems. None of that mattered in the end since Sarah was able to convince the younger Winchester to realize that he should not keep people at bay just because they may get hurt. That his self imposed guilt over Jessica's death wasn't neccesary and he needed to move on.

It had been hard on Sam after his girlfriends death and it is the reason why Sam is now back on the road with his brother fighting these monsters all while trying to find their father. Sam is hopeful that after finding John that he will be able to help shed some light on Jessica's death, since it also triggered him to begin having visions of her passing which has now lead to many sleepless nights.

Sleep is a rarity in their career field, yet you have to be alert or get killed. Since they left New York and began their trip out west Sam seems to be resting better like he is now, but it's only been a day, and only in the car. They are currently headed towards coordinates sent to them by their father and it is at least a two day trip. They have some time to get there, so the elder brother decides to drive the entire way and let Sam get some much needed rest. He'd never admit it, but Dean has been worried about his younger sibling for a while now.

Not only is he having visions of his college girlfriend dying, but he has dreamt of people being attacked before it happens, to include a woman and her children that live in their old house in Kansas. The house that started it all. That trip back to Lawrence, Kansas has been the hardest yet, and it brought back memories for Dean that he thought he buried long ago.

After visiting his childhood home, solving that case, and leaving just as fast, Dean had hoped that it wouldn't bother him, especially since he was too mad at his father since he never showed up. He was wrong though, as being back in his families home caused the visions of that night to overtake every thought of every waking moment. He's always been able to keep his dark thoughts at bay, and normally doing other jobs have always helped him forget about his past.

It's the down time when his mind begins to wander back to that day. It's times like this, driving down long roads with nothing to see, that are the worst. Times like this where he'd begin to think of his mother, and wish she was still here and they were a family again. That he and Sam would have a normal life like everyone else and be happy being oblivious about the demons he hunts. He'd always push those thoughts away by playing his favorite song "Ramble On" by Led Zepplin, and right now is no different.

Pushing the tape into the receiver brings a smile to his face in anticipation of being able to listen to the best rock group to have ever existed, and not listen to anyone complain about his music choice.

_'Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole.'_

He laughs a little as he thinks about the day he told that to his brother. It's his car and he'll listen to whatever music he wants even though he is happy that his brother is along for the ride. As the cassette clicks into place, Dean's smile grows that much more in anticipation until he nearly losses control of the car after Sam wakes from his slumber screaming something about having to turn around.

"Dammit Sammy, you scared the crap out of me." Dean's voice is a few octives higher after the jolt of adrenaline that went through his body, but he's able to compose himself.

"I almost crashed the damm car!" Dean yells as his heart rate slows back to normal a pace.

This isn't the first time Sam has done this while Dean's driving and in deep thought which nearly causes them to crash. Dean knows that its not necessarily Sam's fault but if this happens again then Sam will see how well he's able to tuck and roll out of a speeding car. Right now though, the look on his younger brothers face tells Dean that Sam saw something in his sleep, and it's worth looking into.

X

X

X

X

"So let me get this straight, Sam. You want to stop what we are doing, which is hopefully getting us closer to finding dad, turn around..." Dean says in a mocking tone, which in turn causes Sam to look back at him in annoyance.

He chuckles a little at the expression on Sam's face, rolls his eyes, and takes a swig from his beer. He is momentarily distracted by the bartender who is pouring a drink but is staring back at Dean with a smile. He has been hitting on the green eyed blonde the entire night and he begins to think about later-on and what may happen if he plays his cards right. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea? Hearing Sam clear his throat brings him back to the conversation and his annoyance.

"Sorry...what was I saying?" His voice is laced with sarcasm. " Oh yeah, we were discussing how much of an idiot you are...So to recap...You want to stop, turn around and do what again?" Dean puts his finger next to his temple and pretends to think about the last few moments, then snaps his fingers and points to his brother.

"That's right you want to go to a town that you can't find on a map, and no one has ever heard of before, all because you had a dream. Did I leave anything out?." He looks at his brother with wide eyes, waiting for an answer. When Sam makes a face and turns his attention back to his research, Dean's lips curl up and he knows he's annoyed his younger sibling, again.

Placing the half empty bottle down on the table in front of his brother, Dean shakes his head a little and gives him an annoyed look. He turns around and continues to take the money of the local kids who have been walking in and out of the bar all night, who apparently get a hefty allowance. He's beaten each twenty something yuppy that has come into this bar at each game they have played and he is definitly on a hot streak. Everything from darts to pool he's won, and he's even been challenged to sing some R.E.O speed wagon karaoke by some drunk ass-clown, which he turned down immediatly.

Other than the winnings, the possible trist with the bartender and possibly every other hot girl in here...which the more Dean looks around the more he realizes they are all hot...this detour has been a colossal waist of time. Sam explained what his visions showed him and his interest was initially piqued. A town filled with supernatural happenings that affected some of the people that lived there, and it is supposedly in Maine.

Initially he thought it may be something worth investigating, but it's turning out to not be the case. Apparently Sams visions showed that some of the towns residents had certain abilities that they would normally look into. Once Sam began his research and found that there wasn't any evidence to suggest that his vision was true, mainly due to the fact that the town didn't exist, is when Dean ignored everything else, started to drink, while Sam's words began to all sound the same.

"Blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah."

"I don't sound like that."

"Right now you do." Dean says as he sets up to take a shot.

"You want us to basically go back the way we came, and for what?" It's been bothering Dean to no end since he found out that little fact, and he's been trying to figure out why Sam would want to go back after traveling all this time.

Why would his brother make up some lame excuse so they could turn around and end up in a bar on the border of PA and NY and basically go back the way they came...

"Son of a bitch." As soon as Dean takes his shot and wins his fifth straight game of nine-ball on the break, he moves to get in his brother face.

"Dammit Sammy, if you wanted some ass all you had to do is say so!" He yells loud enough to get everyone's attention. "I'm sure there is someone in this bar that you can go back to the room with and tell them all about your problems." Deans last words are said in a mocking tone which gains more laughs from the inebriated crowd as well as some woman raising their hands to take Dean up on the offer.

Sam is now completely embarrassd and furious as he gathers up his computer and other research to head out to the car.

"Aw common, don't be like that Sammy." Dean yells towards his brother who abruptly turns around. He's about to say something when Dean opens his arms and continues to push Sams buttons.

"We always fight, let's not fight. Come here and hug it out." Turning around, the younger Winchester grunts in frustration and pushes the door open and walks out into the cool night air.

"Kiss and make up? No?" Dean says as the door closes behind his annoyed brother. "Oh well, your loss."

Now at the car, Sam opens the door and throws his bag into the back seat, and slams his fist into the roof of the Impala. Just like any sibling, Dean has been able to get under Sam's skin since the younger Winchester can remember. It is bad enough that Sam and John rarely got along and the brothers normally stuck together but right now Dean is being a jerk. He understands why Dean is agrivated with him since he hasn't been able to find any evidence that the town even exists but he hasn't been wrong yet and there is a reason he had a vision about going there. Sam gets into the car they have called home for the past few months and continues to read his fathers journal. He's been trying to make sense of his visions, and what the notes his father has written mean.

'It's a place...lost but not forgotten.'

It's one of the first entries his father made right around the time their mother died but Sam has no idea what it means.

'It's a place where you once belonged.'

His father has never written anything like this in any other part of his journal and Sam is starting to think it is some kind of a code but he's not sure.

'It's a place where you go to forget.'

None of this makes sense and if Dean wasn't being such an ass he'd love some help on this. Hearing the familiar sound of the door to the car opening and Dean falling into the driver seat with a thump, Sam roles his eyes, and clenches his jaw, knowing their conversation is going to continue.

"You done being a jerk?"

"You done being a bitch?" Only receiving a long sigh and silence as an answer, Dean shakes his head and decides to try a different tactic.

"Look, I understand your visions haven't been wrong before, but you said it yourself, there's no proof that the town exists. We are trying to find dad, so what makes you think we should waste our time trying to find this town?"

"Because if you would have listened to me I would have told you that acording to his journal, dad was there right after mom died. It's one of the first entries he made in his journal and apparently he was there more than once."

He's not sure why, but Dean is beginning to believe his brother especially after reading some of his fathers journal entries. This place is obviously important to John, but Dean can't figure out why he has never heard of this place considering it seems to be important.

"Then there is this." Sam turns to a page at the very end of his fathers book to show his brother an entry that has them both confused.

_'No matter what...Need to go back in 2010...Need to forget again._ '

"Why would dad have to remind himself to return to this place four years from now?"

"I don't know. That's why we need to go there and check it out." Sam states the obvious.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean dismisses him and starts the car. He smiles after the engine comes to life and turns to Sam to ask him one more thing.

"What's the name of this town anyway?"

"Haven. And I just found coordinates to get there."


	2. A place once forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for the support and I hope you all continue to enjoy. Have a great new year

Standing outside of the Haven police department smoking a cigarette is Garland Wuornos. The aging officer has been the chief of police for the small town of Haven Maine for the past five years and has been a police officer in this village where he grew up for as long as he can remember. He's been protecting the people here for a long time, and not just from the small amounts of crime that rarely happens. Garland knows that the people of this town need him to keep the peace, but some do not see him as a protector, but more as an enabler. They think he allows the Troubles to happen while he looks the other way, which has caused a massive rift. Then there are others who don't believe they exist and that the stories that are told are just that, stories, and this includes his adoptive son, Nathan.

The small fishing town of Haven has a history of issues that affect certain people who live here but not all. These issues or Troubles, that afflict the townspeople only show up every twenty seven years and give people abilities that range from being able to control the weather, attracting bullets when they are fired, and even aging people until they turn to dust. Some of the citizens of this town who do not fall victim to the Troubles think that Garland needs to round all of the "freaks" up, and lock them away somewhere, or make them pray for forgiveness since it is believed by some to be a curse from God. The opinions of these few people have caused a rift in the town but it has been quiet for the past few years, just like Garland likes it.

There is still some time until these Troubles come back but chief Wournos is being cautious and wants to prepare for their arrival. In the past these Troubles have been kept quiet from the rest of the country but with the advancement in technology, mainly the internet and social media, there is a chance that his towns secrets could be revealed, and he needs to make sure that doesn't happen.

"Morning chief." A deputy says walking into the station to start his shift.

The grey haired man only nods in response and sighs a little while grabbing for the door so he can walk into the precinct to deal with the daily problems. He takes one last drag of his cigarette and attempts to follow the deputy, but before he can fully enter the building his first and constant problem of every day stands in front of him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nathan." Garland acknowledges his son but doesn't look at him.

"Chief." The younger, taller Wuornos replies.

"Are we going to finish our conversation or ignore it and move on like we always do?" His father asks already knowing the answer.

The chief has been successful in protecting the towns secrets but with that success came a price. Nathan suffers from a Trouble that doesn't allow him to feel any touch just like his biological father, Max Hansen. Max has been in jail for murder for the past twenty three years and the chief took it upon himself to raise Nathan as his own. Garland has always been fair to Nathan but the elder Wournos has raised the boy so he can deal with the town’s troubles, so he can be the leader Haven needs. He also wants him to be able to deal with his own issues when he takes over as chief of Haven, but this has put a strain on their relationship.

"That's what I thought." Garland scoffs after not receiving an answer.

"We just got a call that there was an accident by the church, so I'm headed there now to check it out." Nathan informs his boss as he walks away towards his truck, ignoring his father’s attempts to teach him how to handle his Trouble.

The dark haired detective can't understand why his father is so hell bent on teaching him how to deal with something that isn't bothering him, or anyone else. He was just a boy the last time these supposed Troubles struck but he barely remembers that time. Top it all off with the fact that there is still four more years until anything is supposed to happen and Nathan can only sigh in frustration, and shake his head as he climbs into his truck.

The older blue Bronco's engine comes to life which causes Nathan to smile. He's had this truck for years, restored it on his own, and has been lucky enough to be able to use it as his work vehicle. As the engine begins to idle at a steady rumble he turns to ask his father if he was going to join him when he notices that something has his attention. Normally Nathan wouldn't care that he was being ignored but the nervous look on Garlands face is enough to cause concern. Turning his truck off he gets out and calls for his father but receives no reply. He looks in the same direction as the chief to see what has his father’s attention but there is only an older black car passing in front of the station.

"Something wrong?" Nathan asks, still unsure as what is happening.

It's rare to see a classic car driving through the town and he realizes that they may be visitors since no one he knows in Haven has a car like this, but even still, it's just a car.

"Chief!" Nathan says a little louder, grabbing his father’s arm which finally gains his attention.

Nathan can tell that he is shaken up by the look on his face. He is about to ask him what is wrong when Garland pulls away and moves to his car.

"I have to take care of something. You...you can handle the crash." His father stutters out.

"What has you so spooked?" Nathan asks in concern.

"Nothing, now go do your job!" Garland snaps as he starts his car, lights a cigarette and quickly drives in the same direction as the black Impala.  

Shaking his head in annoyance, Nathan leaves to go do his job all while wondering how many more talks will they have that are left unfinished until he's had enough. He hopes that whatever is bothering his father gets resolved quickly or he may no longer care what is keeping him in Haven and go off on his own.

X

X

X

X

"I swear to god Sammy this town better have the hottest woman, the coldest beer, and the best pie ever or so help me I will kick your ass and then leave you here." Dean yells at his younger brother after they finally find their destination.

It had been more than a day to get to Maine and then another twelve hours of driving back and forth before they found the small fishing town. Once they found and drove past the well hidden sign and into town, the elder Winchester could not figure out what could be so pressing that their father would put an entry into his journal and then Sam would have a vision about it. The worst thing to probably happen in this town is the infighting over whose bakery was voted to have the best apple pie.

Even with that being true, they have been in towns like this before where everything seems to be fine, yet a dark secret haunts the people who live there. This town reminds Dean of every other small village they've been to where they had to fight off demons so he's willing to give it a chance, but it’s still fun to mess with his brother.

"I wouldn't have said to come here if I didn't think it was important." Sam retorts while looking for the address of the local newspaper.

The Haven Herald is listed as a place to get information numerous times in his father’s journal and Sam knows that John Winchester would not put anything in his book if it wasn't important. Nothing seems out of the ordinary but most of the places that they go to seem fine until the monsters come out to play. Still, there is something to this place as Sam's guilt about Jessica's death seems to lesson with each moment they are here. He wouldn't have thought twice about it and brushed it off as just being a good day where he didn't blame himself for his lover’s death but this is different. Top it off with what his father wrote...'It’s a place to forget'...and Sam wants to investigate further but Dean is being his normal difficult self.

"I just want to talk to the people at the newspaper and if nothing comes from it then we'll leave, alright?"

"And I'm sure the same people work there from twenty plus years ago." Dean says sarcastically and shakes his head in annoyance. The phrase 'This can't get any worse' goes through his mind when he looks in the rear view mirror to see flashing red and blue lights from a local cop car.

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asks as he continues to look through his father’s journal.

"Cop." Dean shakes his head quickly while he pulls the car over.

"Crap" Sam repeats as he turns around to see an older police officer get out of the car.

He turns to look at his brother, expecting to see him looking out his window, but instead Dean is staring back at him with his brow raised, eyes wide, and his middle finger directed towards Sam.

"This isn't my fault Dean." His elder brother only tilts his head to the side, smiles a condescending smile, and moves his finger closer to Sam’s face.

"It isn't." Dean’s hand is now an inch from the younger Winchesters nose as his smile turns into a sneer. He puts on his most charming expression and then turns his attention to the officer asking for his license.

"Morning officer." Dean tries to turn on his charm but he is momentarily distracted by the cops face and skin.

He has seen people get old and time not be on their side when they age but this officer looks like he is about to shatter like a mirror. He is jittery, tense and looks to be sweating more than usual for this time of year. Then there are the cracks in his skin that don't look like lines in his face from aging, but more from stress fractures. 

"Did I run the stop sign back there?" Dean asks. He's trying not to stare but it is difficult. 

"License and registration." The question is short tempered and Dean's internal alarms are going off. They are warning him that this could be more than just a routine traffic stop, but he's not sure why. 

They've had run-ins with the police before and most of the time they are able to talk their way out of it, but this time they may not be that lucky. John's first rule is don't bring attention to yourself, which the boys never understood since they use federal officials as most of their covers when on a job, but attention has a funny way of finding them.

"Is there a problem?" The elder Winchester asks while trying not to convey how annoyed he is becoming. He isn't getting any reaction, as the cop is just staring back at him, and Dean cannot imagine what he could want.

The thoughts that have been racing through Garlands mind since he laid eyes on the car was to shoot first and cover up what he can. The last time he saw the owner of this car he told him he'd put a bullet in his skull if he ever came back to Haven. John Winchester came here in the summer of nineteen eighty three during a time when the Troubles were at their worst. He had said that he was on vacation but by the time he left, three people were dead, and nearly half the town was burned. There wasn't any proof linking the town’s visitor to the crimes but Garland knew who was responsible. After John left the truth came out why he was here in the first place. That he was following a lead about a monster or Demon that killed his wife and it apparently arrived in Haven soon after, but Garland didn't care; there was no such thing as a demon. It was John who hurt people, innocent people that were his friends and he's not about to let it happen again. Garland never thought he'd see the day when the same Impala with the same Kansas license plate would end up back in his town and he's trying to convince himself otherwise, but it's not working. The people inside the car may be different but the chief is sure it's the same black sixty seven Impala from all those years ago that nearly destroyed his town.

"That depends Mister Richardson." Garland squints at the small lettering to read the name on the I.D. "What are you two doing in my town?"

The smile on Dean’s face is hiding how he truly feels. His aggravation at the entire situation is growing by the second, and as soon as he is done with this local cop he's dropping Sam off at a bus station and leaving to go to Colorado.

"Well my buddy is going off to college next year." Dean points to his brother." And he wanted to go on a cross country trip antiquing, so..." Dean feels a shove from his brother, which causes him to smile but it quickly fades when the chief interrupts him.

"Are you any relation to John Winchester?" Garland asks absentmindedly while reaching for his gun. He didn't want to ask the question since he is alone on the outskirts of town, but his curiosity is getting the better of him, and he wanted to catch this kid off guard. The quick flash of surprise that goes across his face lets Garland know that he hit a nerve. 

"No sir." Dean answers as his hand slowly moves to the handle of his nickel plated forty five. 

He can tell that his brother is doing the same while trying not to alarm this cop, or whoever he is, as well. They've been ambushed before by demons posing as cops and other unsuspecting innocent people but this still may be a human and they don't want this to turn bloody if it they can help it. The thought of leaving this town has been completely wiped from Dean's mind until he finds out how the hell this ass-clown knows his father. 

"As you can see my last name is Richardson and this is my buddy Phil Lipscomb, so no I don't know who that is." Dean says cautiously. He is trying to play off the fact that the mentioning of his father’s name by a stranger doesn't bother him, but he's not sure how long he can play this charade. 

"Who is he?"

"Never mind!" Wuornos answers in irritation after a moment. He then throws the I.D.'s back in the car and before the boys can ask, he walks away shaking his head, seemingly berating himself while moving quickly back to the squad car.

As the car passes by, the Winchester boys look at each other then face forward with Dean pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stop the oncoming headache while Sam leans his head back and sighs in frustration. If the cop was a demon then he would have tried to kill the boys instead of half ass-ing an interrogation then leaving, and it would probably have been easier to deal with. This however means one thing; John Winchester left his  _mark_ on the town of Haven, and the boys have to deal with the fallout. 

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know Sam."

"Well how the hell did he know about dad?"

"I don't know Sam." Dean’s voice grows in volume.

"So what do we do now?"

"How many times do I have to say it? I-don't-know-Sam!" Dean is becoming more animated the more his anger grows at his brothers questions. It's not Sam's fault but Dean is tired of being the one to have all of the answers.

"I'm sorry I don't have all the answers about why total strangers know our father and are asking us about him ten minutes after arriving in this town you had us come to." He yells and points at his brother who backs down.

"You obviously don't know, and dad hasn't been the easiest person to get ahold of recently!" He stops himself mid-sentence since he does not want to fight. That's all Sam and their dad did was argue, and it is what drove his brother away to college. Now he is back and Dean doesn't want it to be how it was, yelling all the time. So he takes a calming breath and continues.

"Look uh...I didn't mean to snap. That cop just spooked me is all, so maybe your psychic powers aren't all that off." Dean says jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. "I still think you need get your head out of the books there professor and get laid, but you're useful, so I'll keep you around for a little while longer." That last bit finally gets a smile and Sam seems to loosen up a little more.

"So you believe me now?" Sam asks in a cocky tone. "And a cross country trip antiquing, really Dean."

The only response he receives is the same smile from his brother he always see's when he acts like a jack ass. It is followed by the same middle finger being inches from his nose, a roll of the eyes, then Dean starts the car they call home.

"Where to now?" Dean asks.

"I think we should head to the newspaper." Sam begins as his attention goes back to his father’s book. "Dad has a few entries about the two brothers who own it, a Vince and Dave Teagues. I guess they've run the paper for the past fifty plus years so you would think they would know something about dad being here."

"You'd think, but it doesn't mean they’re going to give us anything useful." Dean looks to see what has his brother’s attention. "I guess it’s worth a try." As he looks back up and puts the car in drive, Dean is startled when a man dressed as a priest is now standing in front of them.

"Jesus Christ!" He yells slamming on the breaks which gains Sam's attention. Seeing the priest’s brow rise at Dean’s words as the father walks to the driver side window, causes the elder Winchester to back pedal a little.

"I mean...yeah I mean Jesus Christ. What gives father?" He asks while looking towards the man dressed in black while his heart rate returns to normal. If nothing else this town is going to give him a heart attack.

"I think you boys need to come with me." The father says matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah and who are you exactly?" Dean asks while reaching for his gun, again.

"Name’s Driscoll. Reverend Ed Driscoll but everyone calls me Rev."

"Well Rev." Dean looks over the man to try and gauge what he wants to no avail. "Why should we come with you?"

His face is stoic, serious and doesn’t seem to ever give anything away to indicate his true purpose; especially why he is here at the moment.

 "Cause I knew your father." He quickly answers. His next words are spoken like his is giving his Sunday sermon, his voice growing louder at the end of each sentence. "And I'm hoping you boys came here to continue on with the work he did for this town. Make these people ask for God’s forgiveness. So we can finally rid this town of this curse once and for all."

 

 


End file.
